<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for a love like this by sunshinedm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306628">for a love like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedm/pseuds/sunshinedm'>sunshinedm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedm/pseuds/sunshinedm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A love like this is worth a billion wishes of big and great and yet you’ve asked for the one thing I’d do willingly,” Renjun’s smile lights up in front of Mark.</p><p>In which Mark and Renjun make a thousand promises of forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for a love like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have nothing to say, i know it's really short but i wanted to get it out there haha. hope you enjoy my take on markren :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is your world, Mark Lee. You dream of the world you want to live in, the people you want to see and I will give it all to you. My life exists to make yours better,” Renjun smiles, crazy in love. </p><p> </p><p>He makes promises like this from time to time. He tells Mark that he is the star that will brighten Mark’s life, that he will not stop until Mark has a billion reasons to smile. A billion reasons to last him a lifetime of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“My dream is to have you by my side forever,” Mark’s voice is quiet, all soft smiles and warm eyes. “My dream is that you will never feel alone, that I will always be by your side whenever you are lonely. Do you think you can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun is reminded at times like this that Mark is even sappier than he is. It is how they work. They are both dreamers, lost in the same cloud filled sky. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun hums through a grin. “Forever at your side sounds very enticing. I think I can grant your wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Mark grabs Renjun’s hands in his and pulls him close. </p><p> </p><p>In the background, the sun sets softly. The sky is painted in light pinks and lilacs. The wind blows in and rushes out, it tells Renjun stories of rebellion, of love that conquers and sets free. It urges him to grab Mark’s hand, for them to run into the sky and never look back. The world is theirs for the taking.</p><p> </p><p>“A love like this is worth a billion wishes of big and great and yet you’ve asked for the one thing I’d do willingly,” Renjun’s smile lights up in front of Mark. He is a thousand sunrises and sunsets. “Although, I think forever will pass by a little too quickly. How about forever and a day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever and a day,” Mark’s voice trails off as he turns and stares out into the universe. “I think we can do that. I think we can make it even longer if we try.”</p><p> </p><p>“When things get hard and life tries to tear you down, you’ll come to me right?” Renjun whispers his question but it resounds loudly in Mark’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Mark takes a moment before he replies, he listens to the sound of Renjun’s breathing, watches as the sun begins to descend and give way to the stars. They are not very high up but Mark convinces himself that should he attempt to reach out, should he stretch very far, the sun and all the stars would be at his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take me sometime but I will always find my way to you, my knight in sparkling armor,” Mark giggles as the memory of Renjun’s entire body covered in silver glitter flashes across his mind. He’d really become the night sky that day.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun is quick to pout and let go of Mark’s hands. “I thought we were over that joke.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been months since the glitter accident and yet, Mark continued to bring it up at any chance. </p><p> </p><p>“You looked so cute Junnie, your cheeks looked like they’d been scattered with star dust,” Mark takes his hands and sets them on either side of Renjun’s face, his fingers trace the high points of Renjun’s cheeks where the glitter had once been. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun is quick to pull Mark’s hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked ridiculous,” Renjun scoffs. He rubs at the nape of neck in embarrassment and his cheeks tint a light pink. “Way to ruin the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, Jun. I promise I’ll come to you when it’s too hard, when I want to give up,” Mark points his pinky out for Renjun to wrap his around. “But you have to come to me too okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun doesn’t answer, instead he wraps his pinky around Mark’s with a proud smile. “Of course baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark is quick to blush and he tries to pull away but Renjun pulls him back, shaking his head. “We’ve got to stamp it Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Fine, have your stamp and leave me alone,” Mark whines, his other hand covers the blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s to forever then Markie,” Renjun grins and stamps his promise into Mark’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Mark smiles wide, the stars have gifted him Huang Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! cc: sunshinedm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>